Dangaronpa 5: Back For Hope Chapter 2
by TentomaruXBloody666
Summary: Now we are entering the discovery of the school.


As Kyoji look at the figure he was shocked with confusion. It was a bear. Then what made Kyoji jump was now the bear talking.

" Howdy folks! How are you doing"

This bear is what and black on each side but how he was it's a little odd. Then Mike started to shout.

"Who the hell are you,a reject build-a-bear?!" Mike shouted.

Gino looks at Mike with a gulped.

" Umm..m-maybe we should't say stuff like that Mike...maybe it's isn't a good idea to insult the bear..it's cute that the bear showed up"

Gino said calmly sweating and tugging his shirt worrying about the situation their in.

"So what I'm want answers so ether give them to me or somebody is getting their skulls cracked!" Mike replied with a threat.

Then the black and white bear glared at him and yelled out his name.

"No tricks! No games! I'm just Monokuma!"

"Mono what now?" Gaku said with confusion.

Monokuma now looks at everyone.

"I'm Monokuma! your leader! "

"But your just a bear..." Miwa said shaking.

Then Dai look at the bear.

" I bet there's a person in there" Dai said crossing his arms.

"If not a person then it got to be some controller hidden around here somewhere"

" Can a bear play a flute?" Naoki said huffing and puffing.

Dai turns his head.

" If a bear plays a flute he would have gotten it in his hands get your facts right."

Naoki glared at Dai.

" It's a joke you moron!"

Dai rolled his eyes. Kazue laughs quietly. And while she laughs the others are now concern what's going on. Then after that's settled Monokuma quiets everyone down.

" Alright you maggots listen up here because i'm only gonna say this once!" Monokuma yelled.

Nanoko yelled at the bear.

" Say what only once? You just came out and introduce your name! Tell us what's going on!"

Monokuma sigh.

" Oh my you guys are low with sprit I expect better than this people like come on at least show me your hype here!"

" We'll be hype if you tell us what's going on" Ashley said yawning a bit.

On the other hand Rotaski was ready to murder Monokuma.

" I'll end your life here if you don't tell us what's going on here."

"Getting all tough huh?! Well fine maggots!" Monokuma said.

Kyoji was sweating he gulped tugging his shirt not knowing what situation he was getting into. As for the others they were also trying to figure out what's going on. As they waited for an answer Monokuma spoke.

"Hello Everyone! I'm Monokuma! Your Principle For The Semester! Now your all wondering why your here! During your greetings your all asking yourselves! I wanna go home! I wanna go home! Well Kiddos This School is your new World! Isn't that great!?" Monokuma said cheering.

"Great?! Our Family's are worried sick! Your nuts!" Miwa said shaking in fear.

Sachiro sigh and fix his glasses and tries his best to be clam and looks at the bear.

"Okay so what's your saying this school is our new world...what do you mean by that?"

Monokuma laughs.

" upupupupupupupup well your gonna stay here"

Sachiro replied.

" Stay...for how long?"

Monokuma thinks for a second.

"hmm what's today?"

"Tuesday" Sachiro said.

"Wednesday...Thursday...Friday-FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES"

Everyone gasp expect of Rostaski who just rolled his eyes.

"F-f-for the rest..of our lives?!" Izumi said eyes widen in fear.

"Hey...wait a second...I didn't sign up to stay for the rest of my life at hope's peaks...this is to insane.." Kioshi said making a awkward face and sweating a lot.

As saying that Kioshi hold his head shaking his head hoping that he was dreaming.

Kuria now eyes widen and cried.

" F-f-forever? Bu-bu-but Tento..."

Kyoji looks at Kuria.

" Well find him soon let's just get out of here if we can find a way out"

"I don't think it's a way out..." Said Naomi looking at her doll.

" I agree there's no available exit there all jammed." Satomi said reading her book.

"B-b-but there's got to be a way out...we can't live here forever" Gino said shaking at the comment that Monokuma said.

Gaku sigh and looks down.

" I knew my bad luck would get us somewhere...being kidnapped staying in a school...what's worst now?"

Ashely now looks around and back at Monokuma.

" Is there anything we can do to get out of here?"

At first Monokuma declined but then he brought something up that would blown their minds.

"Well...if your really interested in getting out of school..there's one thing that you can do to get out of here...but you won't like it"

"Explain bear i'm losing my patience with you and these people" Dai said leaning on a wall.

Monokuma then counties on.

" Your going have to do something that will be disturbing to the school that you have to be expelled from here to put it simple do something that you have not done before! "

Kazue then started guessing.

" Oh.. I got it! Cussing? Stealing? Fighting? Being naked? Fighting?"

Monokuma shook his head and said.

"Nope,nope,nope,UHGHG NO! and no"

"If you want to get out of here...it's simple..."

What Monokuma said was the words Kyoji will never forget.

"Your going have to...MURDER YOUR CLASSMATES!"

Everyone gasp expect for Rotaski but this time Mike was pissed and angry.

"I'm not killing my classmates your crazy you phyco bear!" Mike said with a bad attitude.

Gino gulped hard like he was getting ready to die.

"K-k-kill...? no...never...I would never hurt nobody.."

Gaku sigh in disappointment.

" Of course...Murder..I knew I had bad luck after all! "

Then Gaku yelled at the ceiling.

"Curse you and your bad luck gifts you led me to a life school staying and killing game with a bunch of people I barley even know! Geez thanks a lot bad luck!"

Gaku said falling to the floor freaking out.

"See a guy is losing it oh geez " Nanoko said looking at Gaku.

Mike now said it again.

" You think I'm killing my classmates your dead wrong ass bear!"

Monokuma laughs hard.

" At least I have a reject butler with red hair to mess with upupupuppu!"

That triggered Mike and charges at Monokuma and grabs him.

Mike got his fist ready.

"Now what did you say about a rejected butler with red haired hair again you Robo bastard?!"

Monokuma was moving around to much giving a rule to Mike.

"HEY NO HARMING THE PRINCIPLE IS FORBIDDEN TO THE RULES HEY! HEY!"

"Now you wanna talk you bastard? "

Mike said getting into a staged of angered. But then suddenly he started hearing beeping noise coming from Monokuma and Mike started getting more angry.

"Why are you ticking...stop that you idoit!"

But it was no use every time Mike gripped the bear tighter Monokuma would go faster.

Satomi blurted out to Mike.

" Throw him"

Mike turned to Satomi.

" Huh?"

"Throw him! Just throw him Mike!" Satomi shouted out.

Without Mike had second thoughts he throw the bear and the bear explode with a bang!.

Kioshi fell back as he scream.

"Gah! What the hell?!"

Mike eyes widen and sigh with relief.

"Woa..if that would have explode at me...I would have been a goner...but at least we won't have to see that bear again."

Naoki eyes widen.

" Hey guys...didn't Monokuma explode...?"

Mike looks at her like she's crazy.

" UH Yea! Duh!"

Then Naoki pointed at the bear.

"Then why is he still here."

Mike turned around finding another bear in front of him.

" Awww shit!" Mike said holding his head.

Monokuma said while glaring.

"Have fun destroying my body yet?!"

Ashley was more confused on what just happen.

"What how?"

Monokuma said.

"I Guess you didn't hear me! But since this is new to the rules I'll let you off with the warning but next time you'll be out the death card! Ya got me!?"

Monokuma sigh and counted.

"Anyway Murder by bashing,Killing,banging,hexing,beheading,Or poison them! Your free on how to kill the person! Upupupupuupup"

Before I go look at your watches for the bio and the rooms and remember KILL KILL KILL!"

With that Monokuma disappeared. As people look at their watches Kyoji thinks of how's going to happen and how's it going to happen. Kyoji has many things going in his mind. He's participating in a insane killing game. Kyoji's is worrying about Kuria because she miss Tentomaru. And now his life is on the line. What's Kyoji is going to do.

Kyoji now said an idea.

" Well...how about we explore in partners?"

Izumi looks down and muttered.

" I don't wanna kill people..it's a sin.."

While people chose partners to explore the big school Kyoji was left with his rival Dai. Of all people it has to be Dai bad enough he has a grudge on Kyoji.

Kyoji should have went with Kuria just to check how's she's holding up but it was no use. Dai broke Kyoji's thinking by calling over to him.

"Kyoji get over here your my partner."

Kyoji looks at him with a laugh.

" Okay just don't try to beat me up "

As Kyoji laughs Dai rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Kyoji I may not have your title but I'll manipulate you into given it to me."

Kyoji gave Dai a serious look for a minute then said to him with a serious tone.

" Muay Thai isn't about power...that's why you didn't earn it..that's the reason you lost to me every time Dai."

Dai has said as he walking.

"Whatever Kyoji but i'll beat you sooner or later just you wait Kyoji...just you wait."

Kyoji has gotten serious for a moment until Dai stops and looks at him.

" Are you coming or not Kyoji?"

Kyoji was broken out of his thinking again and laughs at himself as normal.

"Coming Dai don't worry!"

Kyoji catches up to Dai as they it was a big school everyone had a good chance to explore at least three or four rooms in the school.

Dai and Kyoji checked out the the dorms and by their view it's very big and cool but the main problem was the door. It's permanently unlock for the whole semester and that's a bummer. But on the bright side it's good to live in. As they check out the dorms they went to the dinning room hall to explore and what they saw blew their was extra couches flat screen TV and it has 18 chairs just for attendance to see who's still alive and who's dead. Kyoji sigh and looks at Dai.

" It looks like it's same old same old" Kyoji said sighing again.

"Tell me about it they need more in the dinning room I mean like no one would not do anything but watch TV all day." Dai said walking back.

As they got back many people was tired and bored. Dai and Kyoji came back with nothing to report.

"Well Kyoji and I got nothing what did you people get?" Dai said scratch his head.

Mike and Rotaski explains about the food gets restored about every single day. Naoki and Gino explored about the hot springs found near the nursing office. Sachiro and Gaku explored the gym which broke down because of Gaku's bad luck.

"I guess being with me is a problem" Gaku said laugh.

Sachiro tried to clam Gaku in a polite way.

"I'm sure your bad luck docent have anything to do with it i'm sure of it."

Gaku sigh and looks at him.

"No it has to do with my bad luck it's the only reason why the gym fell and it's all my fault."

Mike scratch his head.

"Well you know everyone makes mistakes even Gino right here."

"W-What?" Gino turns to Mike.

Mike and the others laugh while Kyoji stared at the Ceiling.

-Time Skip-

Meanwhile all the girls went to the hot spring and the boys just played videos games. Dai and Mike was facing each other facing the TV and by the looks of it Dai was losing. Sabashi didn't say a word and eats chips as he watches.

"DAI YOUR LOSING HIM" said Kiochi while punching his fist in the air.

"Stay on him MIKE NEVER GIVE UP" Kyoji said yelling.

Mike laughs when he sees Mike struggles.

"Wow Dai you suck at this you'll never win."

Rotaski rolled his eyes.

"Don't jinx it Mike."

Dai then had a plan and smirked.

"Mike lose for me."

Mike turns around and look at him.

"Lose? what for?!"

Dai lean closer.

"If you lose we'll peak on the girls tonight."

Mike was shocked then stood still.

Dai smirked and gone for the kill and ended up winning while Mike put his head down in disappointment. Kyoji and Kiochi cheered while Gaku shook his head and Rotaski called him a disgraced. Gino and Sachiro came back with chips and drinks. Sachiro spoke first.

"Let me guess Dai use his talent?" Sachiro said with a smirked.

"I-I guess so.." Gino said with a giggle.

" Heh figures" Sachiro smirks and hands Sabashi the napkins.

Then Mike started to speak.

"I..would have won..." Mike then snapped.

"IF IT WEREN"T FOR YOUR TALENT!"

Then Dai leans to Mike and said to him that cheered Mike up.

"You know I haven't forgotten about that promise I made you."

"What promise you made for Mike Dai?" Sachiro said in concern.

Dai smirks at Sachiro.

"Where peeking over at the girls wanna come?"

All the boys where shock but a few people drop out.

Sachiro started to speak.

"I'm not peeking at females it's not good."

Before Gino could speak Sachiro grabbed Gino and looks at Dai.

"Gino and I need to talk with Sabashi so us three is out."

With that the three walks out to the kitchen. Kyoji spoke out to.

"Sorry Dai I gotta do my training." Kyoji said yawning.

Rotsaki glared at the dudes as he walks away.

"You people disgust me i'm going to bed."

With that he walks only leaves Gaku, Dai, Kioshi and Mike. Gaku has sighed because not because he didn't see a female naked before but it's about his bad luck. Kioshi was concern about that and he smiled making sure the bad luck is going have to get him first. As they entered they sneak into the girls locker to get a peek at them. Still Gaku was unsure because of his bad luck that has been going on and after he heard what Kioshi said to him he'll be fine.

-Meanwhile-

The girls was chatting and were inside the bath.

"Maybe if this I could get many subscribers for this killing game i'm in...this is probably fake." Ashely said going deep into to the water.

Miwa looks at her.

"But this is a real killing game! we don't know what we going to do!"

"Relax Im sure this is all fake and he'll let us go" Ashley said relaxing.

Kuria heard the conversation and sprinted out of nowhere.

"DO YOU HAVE A CELLPHONE ON YOU NOW?!" Kuria said in a panicked."

Alshley sigh and shook her head no.

"Sorry..Monokuma might have took it before we woke up.."

Kuria sigh and tears rolled down.

"Teno-kun..."

Nanoko saw what's the problem and decide to cheer her up with confidents.

"Hi Kuria how are ya!"

Kuria didn't say anything but tears started rolling down her face.

"Teno-kun..he's missing..i need to find him..."

Nanoko now got confidents and said to Kuria.

"Tento is probably alright! I'm sure he's okay worried about you to"

"You really think so?" Kuria said with happiness.

"That is if you survive" Satomi said rolling her eyes enjoying the bath.

"If...we survive?" Naoki said flustering over Satomi.

"This killing game is a fake I'm too smart for this." Satomi said again.

"Heheh who knows maybe it's real or not..let's hope not you know" Nanoko said laughing nervously.

"I don't want to kill...that's a sin I won't commit." Izumi said reading her bible in the bath.

The girls stood silent for 6 minutes until a crash broke the silent.

"What was that?!" Nanomi said with a shocked.

"Oh? probably those boys peeking those no good son of a bitch!" Nanoko said with a fist balled up ready to punch someone.

"Uhghgh pervert" Satomi said rolling her eyes.

"EKKK! BOYS?! IN THE LOCKER ROOM" Miwa and Ashley said hugging each other.

"T-T-That's a sin! A Huge Huge SIN!" Izumi said eyes widen.

Mike eyes widen.

"Shit were caught Kioshi I though I told you to keep Gaku under control."

Kioshi yelled.

"I did but it's too over powered."

Gaku laughs a little.

"Hehhee..I'm sorry" Gaku said.

The girls now chase the boys out of the girls locker room. But then chasing them everywhere.

Dai decide to go into Kyoji's room because they don't expect Kyoji to come out. 

"Geez being chase by girl's in towel is idk!" Mike said as he running.

Gino and Sabashi and Sachiro was chatting and hear the girls shouting and boys running and they shook their heads.

"I KNOW I SHOULD HAVE NEVER PEEK ON GIRLS" Gaku said running for his life.

Kyoji was doing pushups and then Dai came in bursting through the door scaring Kyoji.

"Yikes!"

Dai shut the door quickly put his lips to his fingers. Kyoji don't want to be involved so he ignore it and kept doing push ups while Dai hides somewhere in his room. A girl bust in Kyoji's door and Kyoji eyes widen when Izumi came along with a red blushly face. Kyoji couldn't believe what he saw while doing push ups.

Kyoji tried to look at Izumi's face but her big chest was in the way.

"WHERE'S DAI" Izumi shouted.

Kyoji looks around the room for Dai and found him in the closet. Dai was shoking his head to not to rad him out. Kyoji was now looking at Izumi. What could Kyoji do in this situation.

To Be Continued


End file.
